


The Parallel Shonen Paradox

by Majorminor2242



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Interdimensional Crossover, Three Shonen Protagonists Find Themselves in MHA, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: Four worlds tied. Four lives in peril. One destiny connected by the deep bonds of magic, friendship, and a little bit of incidental coincidence.Four heroic boys meet; one who's quirkless but gifted the power of the world's mightiest, one who's half saiyan but forced to fight, one without magical abilities but possessing anti-magic, and one with a demonic being sealed inside him. What could possibly go wrong when they all meet under unique circumstances? And what will they soon discover from each other?
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Son Gohan, Midoriya Izuku & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. Say Hello

Every member of Class 1-A shivered involuntarily as 'Kurogiri', the Warp-quirk user, pulled out a blue vial that radiated an ominously powerful glow within his misty form. He, along with the leader 'Shgaraki' and countless waves of villains, had just stormed the USJ (Unforeseen Simulation Joint) on their first rescue lesson of the year. None of them had ever faced villains before, and so few of them could bare their nerves enough to retain decisiveness. Most of them were terrified out of their minds, unable to move when standing before the army of cruel, merciless villains.

"You see, boys and girls, we are the League of Villains. We heard that All Might was supposed to be here today, and we didn't come here without a foolproof plan to kill All Might himself... but it seems he isn't, and we're just going to have to goad him out with a few of your deaths instead... It's nothing personal, though. This right here however, I'm sure you all are wondering about, is a newly developed drug. Its effects are substantial, mutating a person's quirk to abominable levels, usually sprouting new routes and uses for their quirk, and often a new branch of quirk type entirely..." people gasped as the thought of such a powerful quirk-enhancing drug was placed within the grip of these psychopaths before them.

"Now, we only have two of these since they _are_ only prototypes after all... One for me, and one for the **Nomu**. I suppose it's only fair in the moments before your inevitable deaths, that I give you a shred of choice. So who will it be that kills you?" the warp villain indicated between himself and the monstrous 'Nomu' behind him, the vial within his misty grip tilting in a terrifyingly enticing way as though he were merely toying with it. Toying with them. Playing with their lives.

From the water nearby, three lone students remained hidden, having just defeated a batch of villains in the shipwreck zone after many students had been deposited around the USJ for weaker villains to attack -thankfully, it seemed everyone had already managed to work together and regather at the stairs to the blocked entrance of the USJ, but now it left Kurogiri between all of the students, and freedom.

Midoriya tried to calm his erratic heart-rate down as he turned towards his two stranded buddies and classmates he had been sent through portals with. "Asui- Tsu and Mineta-kun, I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help, and you may not like it, but we need to save our teammates!"

"I'm listening." the frog-quirked girl responded, as the small purple ball-haired boy beside them shook.

"A-are you serious?! W-what could we p-possibly do! We're all gonna die!!!" Izuku had to hold his hand to the boy's mouth to muffle his cries.

"Mineta, you need to trust me! Right now, there are our classmates that need saving out there! We're here at UA to become heroes, so we need to _act_ like it! Come on!"

After a moment, the boy nodded his head minutely, trying to pull himself together.

"Right, Tsu, I'm going to need you to get me in, fling me high and far with your tongue and I'll use the momentum to punch away the mist guy to delay their plan. While I do that, I then need you to take Mineta and try to quickly sneak up to that black monster-looking villain. Mineta, you need to use your sticky balls to try and trap him in place with as many as you can, we all saw what he was doing to Aizawa, and we can't allow him to go anywhere near the rest of our class, I think that villain must be their trump card and the most powerful, probably how they want to defeat All Might using _him._ After that, I'm going to get Iida's attention to escape while he can in order to go and get the Heroes bace from main campus, that means we'll have to all hold out for another ten minutes of so, but if we don't do that, we won't be getting back-up at all! Got it?"

"Right, ribbit."

Immediately, they all began executing the plan, Mineta profusely trying to reason for them to think of another plan, something that doesn't involve him getting anywhere near the Nomu, but they didn't have time.

The moment Izuku was flying through the air and went to charge up One for All within his right arm to dispel the mist villain, suddenly the leader of them all interfered, having noticed him. Izuku realised air too late that he had forgotten to account for the leader, Shigaraki, and having seen what it had done to Aizawa-sensei's arm earlier, the moment he saw the mans hand reaching towards his face, Izuku panicked and prematurely punched ahead, stopping his forward momentum just in time to avoid his grasp, but also foiling their entire plan. He hadn't been close enough originally to know or hear anything about the drug the villains held, but as the shockwave of his bone-shattering punch encroached the mist villain, the vial was shaken from his grasp, dropping to the floor with blue mist clouding around him.

It was just in that moment, that Kurogiri cackled, a luminescent glow emerging through the mist. "Well, it looks like your classmate has decided for you all by trying such a cheap sneak-up attack on us!" the vial was absorbed within the portal mist, and how it worked, no-one was sure, but immediately many things began happening and changing as Kurogiri screamed in agony and his portals began radiating different colours, textures and sizes. It seemed like a violent storm was brewing within the villain as the very air itself surrounding them all began warping. Lights on the enormous dome ceiling of the USJ began flickering, as light itself seemed to be engulfed by the portals as though they were black holes sucking it in.

Suddenly, the harmless portals became only dozen times more terrifying when they began ripping out and erasing whatever matter they came into contact with or spawned around. Chunks of ground, water, air, objects and trees seemed to be cut with spherical, surgical scissors as the landscape around them was slowly erased. Everyone felt their hearts stop as the thought of being _torn apart to atoms_ entered their minds.

The moment that Kurogiri in his seemingly rage-induced mindset, turned towards the class with murder in his eyes, three portals erupted in a triangle, as shockwaves exploded from them, releasing three lone beings, before the shockwaves imploded on themselves, seemingly negating the especially strange portals as soon as they came.

* * *

Three boys, all the age of fifteen, were all staring between each other in mixtures of anger and hardly restrained fury that their powers were releasing. One boy had a burning, blood-orange glow surrounding him, with three fox-like tails waving behind him like a vicious predator, he had whisker marks on his face, with sharp teeth and red, slitted eyes. He also had bright blonde, spiky hair and a steel headband beneath the glow. His feral gaze shifted as though _looking_ for violence as he slunk around, low to the ground; like a predator.

Another boy had golden hair that spiked directly upwards in thick tufts, with a single small tuft defying the trend and arcing forward. His eyes were blue, set steely beneath hardened brows. He wore a purple gi with a blue belt and wristbands, along with strange brown shoes, and thin strands of blue lightning coursed around him, standing firm and serious, judging the strange situation before him.

Finally, the last boy seemed to be split. He was wielding an enormous, black sword as large as him, and from where his right hand gripped it, demonic shades of black seemed to spread and grow, reaching up towards the right side of his face in chilling tendrils, blackening not only his skin, but all his hair and seemingly affecting his right eye, which glowed blood-red despite his left counterpart looking a more natural green. On his left side, he had white skin, with ash grey hair and a band somewhat similar to the first person. He had a black shoulder cape, which had ornate golden trim displaying a bull pattern on it, and overall he radiated a fearsome blood-red and purple glow, that seemed to whip and shift like solid mist around him.

All three of them were staring between each other, unsure of where they were or how they got here, and all of them wore vicious, furious expressions along with their tattered clothing, looking like they had all simultaneously just been through hell. All three of them remembered barely defeating their opponents, before appearing here which only confused them more, but suddenly a boy screamed from above, speeding through the air like a missile towards a strange black mist similar to the portals they'd been pulled through, before the boy released a visibly bone-shattering blast that created a shockwave of incredible power, and began soaring towards the ground.

Gohan, seemingly the only one of the three despite their rage, still able to think at all about others, immediately went to help the mysterious, hurt boy before he slammed into the ground even more painfully.

* * *

No one had noticed the three beings who had appeared yet, as they were all too focussed on Kurogiri himself, until Midoriya finally stepped up. Just as the mist villain began spawning random portals closer and closer to the petrified, helpless class, the boy screamed as he leapt, One for All powering his jump and breaking his bones, but he ignored it in determination to end this now.

His already broken, purple right arm began glowing green once more as he charged it to one hundred percent power, before he then drew even _more_ power into that specific limb from other parts of his body as well, overcharging his fist. He never thought it possible to stockpile this much power at once, despite the burning, tearing, searing pain he felt within his muscles, he continued, finally throw-in out his fist as he finally reached the surprised Kurogiri.

 **"One for All,** _1,000,000% DETROIT SMASH!!!!"_ the shockwave the emanated from his punch shook the very earth in devastating tremors, as high-speed winds picked up within the domed building. Just as his body contorted in crippling agony, Izuku managed to make out the hole he had produced in the far end of the dome fro the power of his punch.

Kurogiri was nowhere to be seen, having been hit so hard he was evaporated within the air, probably unconscious right now.

Just as Izuku was dropping, speeding to the concrete place one hundred feet below and likely about to truly die, someone caught him midair and slowly levitated him down with them, seemingly floating to the ground like an angel. Already Izuku's vision was starting fail him, dizzy spells and nausea hitting him hard and illusive pictured of rainbows and unicorns decorating his starry sight. His head was rolling on his neck from the immense pain that was overloading his brain, to the point that he no longer felt anything at all. The face he made out above him was blurry, but distinct, with sharp features and golden, glowing, spiky hair. The mysterious person was radiating a warm aura, and was giving him a concerned frown -or maybe Izuku was missing the severity to his expression due to his delusional state of mind- but slowly, he was set on the ground.

 _"Don't worry, I've got you. You did well, whoever you are. I promise I'll protect your friends."_ the voice was gruff but young, roughly the same age as Izuku, and despite only making out the odd word from the sentence, Izuku's eyes closed in a pained smile as he felt the reassurance in power roll off the stranger in waves, gifting him the sense of safety as he slipped into the relief of unconsciousness. Somehow, he knew that this mysterious stranger, whoever he was, was strong enough to save everyone.


	2. A Kyuubi's Deal

When Izuku next woke up, he didn't recognise where he was.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

The melodic, rhythmic sound of a single water droplet dripping, echoed vastly across the black empty space he found himself sitting up in. There was water on the floor, coming up about two inches, but what startled Izuku was the strange fact that the water didn't leave him _wet_ when he touched it.

Standing up, he hunched his brows in confusion. "W-where... am I?"

**"If I were to tell you the truth, I'd ask to know _who_ you are first. And how you got here."** a resonant, deep voice filled the endless black space, startling the boy, but as he started creeping in the direction towards the voice, he came across an enormous red metal bar, which he discovered spanned out to connect to others in what seemed like a cage made for giants.

"M-my name's Izuku Midoriya... And I don't know how I got here? I don't know where 'here' _is_.

**"Hmmm. You are currently within the mindscape of another, yet it seems at the same time, you aren't. I've never seen two minds connect like this before, but as for a simple answer.... You are currently standing within Naruto Uzumaki's mindscape, connected with your own."**

Izuku didn't understand a single word that was said in that sentence, despite knowing what each word meant. 'Mindscapes'? 'Connected'? "What do you mean...? And who are you?"

 **"....My name is Kurama, but most know me as 'Kyuubi no Yoko', the 'Nine-tailed Demon Fox'. I am a Bijuu, a being created entirely of Chakra, but that's all you get to know for now. Perhaps I'll tell you more later. You seem enigmatic. You seem to posses no Chakra, yet you can enter this place, in which it is required. There haven't been chakra-less beings within the Shinobi world for the last millennia, so that at least cuts down the possibilities of where Naruto and I are...."** the voice trailed off, speaking to itself by the end, before suddenly in front of Izuku, an indescribably colossal, intimidating beast emerged from the shadows of the cage bars before him. It towered taller than most skyscrapers in Tokyo, and it had blood orange/red fur, with features heavily representing a fox, other than its elongated ears and nine tails that swirled behind it. Its eyes were a ferocious crimson, depicting the natural strength of a predator within, and Izuku was terrifyingly certain that he was about the same size, -possibly smaller- than a single one of the creature's teeth.

**"Your thoughts are so obvious and unguarded, I can practically read your mind effortlessly... Have you had no practice in guarding your thoughts?"**

"W-what does that m-mean?" it took everything Izuku had to speak up in the presence of this creature, but he managed, and at least it didn't seem hostile -yet.

 **"I mean as an example, meditation to strengthen one's mind. You display your thoughts far more openly than anyone I've seen or met -other than one particular boy, I suppose-, which is the only reason I've been reasonably calm regarding you. I can irrefutably sense you have no hostility or any actual clue how you got here, _which is why you are still alive as we speak_. Any other shinobi, I would kill for invading here, as usually the only reason they would would be for self-interest and greed, wanting my power or such. But now, I believe I may have come to a conclusion..."** ****

**"Tell me, kit, do you know what 'justu' is?"**

"N-no... I've never heard of that term in my life. I-is that bad?"

**"For us, possibly, but for you, no. What I do suspect, however, is that Naruto and I have somehow seemingly traversed worlds. From what I know currently, our realms seem to be incredibly different."**

Just as Izuku was about to comment, he broke into a fit of chest-wrenching coughs and hacks, suddenly collapsing to his knees without warning. He could hardly breathe out a sentence of confusion, _"W-what's.... happening.... to me....?"_

The best seemed to frown, before he spoke. **_"You seem to be close to death."_ **that single sentence shocked the boy's eyes wide open as he pulled his dizzying gaze to the kitsune.

"I-I'm d-dying?!" he racked another cough, blood escaping his lips.

 **"Yes. And it seems you realise how now. Your thoughts are displaying your most recent memories, and you clearly now remember that despite seeming healthy here, this is a mindscape, but your real body is mangled and shattered from whatever power you used called 'One for All'. You are currently bleeding to death at a lethal rate."** Izuku cringed at hearing the Bijuu now knowing his secret power's name, but immediately realised it knowing wouldn't matter anyway if he died now. ****

"D-did I... Did I at least manage to save my friends? Do you know? P-please, please tell me I did!" tears began flowing from his eyes as thoughts of failing to save his new classmates despite his efforts and sacrifice. He found the idea of failing so poorly left him tasting bile in his mouth, it was Izuku's dream to save lives, be inspirational to the world (like All Might -or better!), and bring about a change in society regarding quirkism. He'd never manage any of this if he truly died on the first week of heroics school at UA.

His head drooped as his body fell further into the pits of agonising defeat. His condition was already getting indisputably worse by the second, and as Kurama had surmised, death seemed to be inevitable at this point, which was hard for the fifteen year old to accept.

 **"You remind me too much of Naruto. It's scary, really, thinking your world seems to have someone like him as well, don't tell him I said this, but even I'll admit that I don't know anyone as strong willed and loyal as him."** the Kyuubi huffed, seemingly debating thoughts -complex ones at that if the look on its face was anything to go by- before it finally sighed.

**"I may be able to help you. I'm not sure, however. It also requires you... pass an unavoidable test, as you will be harshly burdened or gifted depending on how you look at it... as well as how you react to it."**

"Y-you would do that? If... if you think there's a possibility it will save me, then so long as it doesn't affect who I am as a person, then I'll do anything!" Izuku raised two shaky, flat hands and raised them in a gesture of immense gratitude.

**"Hmm... Be warned... Should this _not_ work. Should your body and soul refuse my Chakra, it will tear you apart; you shall burn and melt to your death, far more excruciatingly than what you are experiencing now. If you are still willing, then all you must do is reinforce this spirit I see in you, and prove your determination. Pull yourself up, and cross this cage. If you can reach me, despite your rapidly deteriorating state, then you will pass my test."**

As Izuku focussed his best on the large gap between them, his body further descended into spiralling torture, more and more of him rapidly failing as his body began to shut down. His injuries from 'outside' were becoming more prevalent by the second, as his arms bent, bruised and shattered, and his legs gave way, weak yet filled with every ounce of strength Izuku could muster.

_I won't die. I won't die! I'm not dying here and now, I haven't achieved my dream yet! I still haven't saved anyone yet, and until then, I refuse to give up!_

By the time he had crossed the cage boundaries, and was only five meters away from the waiting bijuu, he was crawling against the ground like a debilitated caterpillar, pulling/pushing himself forward on nothing more than crushed limbs and a truly broken body, but the grit on his face spoke more than enough of his determination, tears staining his cheeks as he waded through the thin water on the ground.

_'I have to live! I have to, for everyone I'm gonna save in the future!'_

Just as he felt he could go no further, his entirety, (soul, mind and body alike) falling to the bordering realm of eternal darkness, Izuku felt (not really due to his senseless body, but he still somehow minutely sensed it) a pointed claw, as sharp as iron, poke gently into his back.

And suddenly, Izuku felt a surge of awareness. An energy overcame him -unlike any before. But with it, came a new, underlying pain. Just when he felt assured that he could feel no worse than what he did currently, an entirely new level of agony pierced his being, pain on such a level he could only imagine it being inflicted by the devil himself.

Screaming out in torturous pain, his skin felt like flames were not 'licking' it, but oozing onto it. Like lava encasing him, his numb body suddenly seemed far too unnaturally receptive to its senses.

After what felt like eons of endless suffering, finally, it stopped. As though... something had balanced within him. Redirected the pain and the unnatural power entering him, as though two cascading, torrential rivers that had previously been clashing, had now peacefully channeled to travel smoothly in the same direction.

Just as his own _subconsciousness_ gave in, Izuku processed (or at least faintly heard) a few final words. _**"You pass, Izuku Midoriya. Your developed and chakra-less body, somehow, accepted my Chakra, despite its unrivalled power and complexity. I never imagined-"** _he sadly didn't get to hear the rest, as already he was out in a dreamless state, as unknowingly on his exterior, his body began freakishly mending as bruised, bleeding and shattered limbs rebuilt, almost seeming _healthier_ than they ever had previously.


End file.
